Clara and Jenny
by Professor Alice Song
Summary: How Clara meets Jenny basically. One-shot I think. Please R R!


_**This was from RP-ing with a friend. I was going to ask permission, but she hasn't been online in a while so...**_

_**Enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

_**Alice**_

_**xxxx**_

Clara was wandering about the TARDIS console room, wanting to explore but didn't want to mess anything up. The Doctor was out with River, who was apparently his wife. 'Didn't know he had a wife.' Clara thought as she started to walk down the hallway.

Jenny looked around "Where am I?" she said quietly to herself "Why would it send me here?" She lightly stroked her Vortex Manipulator in the same way that her The Doctor would stoke the TARDIS. She could hear light footsteps coming her way. So because of instinct she hid round a corner in the TARDIS pulling the gun out of her holster prepared to shoot.

Clara turned a corner, but stopped dead in her when she saw a woman standing almost in front of her. She had blonde hair and a green t-shirt with matching jeans...and a gun. Clara quickly held up her hands. "W-who're you?"

"Who're you?" she said more confident than the girl in front of her, who had brown hair and was about her height. She put the gun on the floor, holding up her own hands. "I won't hurt you, it's only for protection."

"C-clara. Clara Oswald." The young woman said, a little more at ease now that the girl put down her weapon. "You're turn now." What did she need protection from? Was she a time-traveller?

"Jenny. Just Jenny. Can you tell me where I am, please?" She looked at Clara trying to search her face for an answer. "I'm looking for my dad, for a while, now" Why did she tell her that? She never told anyone what her main goal in her life was.

"Uh...I'm not sure you'll find him here. We're on Earth, well in a spaceship on Earth. Nice to meet you Jenny." Clara held out her hand for the woman to shake.

Jenny took the hand and shook it. "And you. My dad is quite fond of humans, though. Are you human or...?" She trailed off not knowing what words to say.

"Are you okay?" asked Jenny snapping her fingers in front of the women opposite her who seemed to be in deep thought.

Clara giggled, covering her mouth with her other hand. "Of course I'm human. And sorry...spaced out for a moment. Are uh...are you human...?"

"Erm well I..." she scratched the back of her neck wishing she didn't ask "...I'm not completely sure...I think I'm a Lady of Time or something like that." she replied hoping that she wouldn't ask her why she wasn't sure.

"A Time Lady? I thought...he was the last one..." Did the Doctor know about this?! That there was another Time...whatever? "Who's your dad?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked getting annoyed by the bombarding questions. "I think I should just go, I have already said too much."

She walked past her trying to find an exit, not wanting to use her Vortex Manipulator, in front of someone she didn't really know.  
"Nice meeting you again."

"Uh..yeah..you too. And Jenny...you're going the wrong way." Clara carefully picked up the woman's gun, holding it out at arm's length to her.

Jenny turned quickly grabbing the gun before walking off in the other direction.

Clara ran a hand through her hair, following the woman. "Jenny...I'm sorry I made you upset..."

Jenny stopped brusquely in the middle of the TARDIS corridor. She wiped a few tears before turning towards her. "No I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything else. Unless you wanna help me find my dad."

She turned again, but did not move.

Clara lightly put her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I'll help you in every possible way that I can...tell me his name, Jenny."

"The Doctor." she sobbed out, turning. Her face was streamed with tears easily seen by the mascara that highlighted the tears. She dropped her head, in shame. "I have been looking for him for so long."

She hugged her, patting her back. Clara grinned. "He'll be back soon. I'm traveling with him! Please don't cry..."

Jenny trembled in her arms, but was smiling all the same...


End file.
